


Majorita's Discovery

by GintaxAlvissforever



Category: Disgaea (Games), Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Romance, Implied Relationships, M/M, Original Character(s), Overprotective Goldion, Post-Game(s), Praise Kink, Rimming, Secret Relationship, Spoilers, Tailjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-05 21:04:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14627006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GintaxAlvissforever/pseuds/GintaxAlvissforever
Summary: Some demons notice that Void has been getting injured as of late. He refuses to talk about his encounter. He claims he's training with another demon but it seems like the adults have put two and two together. Majorita thinks that this demon is the key to getting revenge against Void. However, when she stalks Void to see who is injuring him, she sees something she probably didn't need to see.





	Majorita's Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> So we all know Majorita wants to kill Void. It occurred to me that she would stumble upon something she didn't want to know about her former idol. It was between this and masturbation (but as much as I love twincest, Void specifically says in game he doesn't love his sister romantically.) Enjoy! Also, this was written for a friend (hence the OC but given how no one in canon probably wouldn't have this much patience with Void...you get the rest.)

The Netherworld was a strange place. Christo had made this observation for years now. First, he thought demons were all savages but they proved to be able to love and have positive feelings for companionship. They weren't as racist as he once thought. The demons he had befriended had accepted Christo as an angel and respected his wish for them not to say he was in the Pocket Netherworld. Demons were capable of forgiving those who did not deserve it. Usalia still hadn't forgiven Majorita for what she had done to her Netherworld and her parents, but she kept her around despite that. At first, Majorita only wanted to help Usalia to stay alive but over time, Christo noticed that she too started to want to befriend Usalia and be a retainer of sorts. Alas, that would take many, many years until Usalia could even come close to even appreciating Majorita.

The same should apply to Void Dark. This was the demon that had terrorized other demons and destroyed seventy percent of the Netherworld. Everything he did was for his sister. He wanted to revive her and didn't care how many people suffered as long as she was brought back to life. He succeeded in his goal and the darkness in his heart was vanquished. Now, he lived as a demon filled with self-loathing and regret. Christo never would have imagined the demon he was supposed to assassinate ended up becoming someone he would casually speak to. Void did everything in his power to try and make it up to everyone he hurt. However, no amount of rebuilding or atoning would bring back the lives lost.

What Christo learned the more he spoke with Void was that the former villain was unaware of what the Lost had done under his name. Void tunnel visioned on his goal. He needed a large army to do his bidding in locating a few specific Overlords with certain Overload abilities. This included Majorita, who he specifically took under his wing to keep a close eye on her until the time was right. He had brainwashed his own father to make sure Goldion wouldn't interfere with his plans. Void still didn't go into detail on the argument he had with his father before he made that decision but it was too personal. He created a Netherworld that was rather isolated from the rest of the universe with the sole intention of living there alone with his sister. Everything else didn't matter. Demons challenged Void all the time but lost their lives for disturbing him. Other demons submitted to Void in hopes of being kept alive. Void cared not for anyone. If they wanted to join, fine. If they wanted to die, that was fine too. It's why Void had no idea on how many crimes were committed in his name. He would take responsibility for those crimes even if he wasn't aware of them. Honestly, it surprised Christo how unaware Void was of what the Lost did as a whole.

It was thanks to Void that dealing with the Carnage Dimension demons were easier than expected. Goldion just needed to push the Rebel Army a bit before they realized that they were strong enough to fight off these intruders. The Carnage Demons wouldn't bug them for a while but Christo had his suspicion for one demon in particular…

Shortly after their well-deserved victory, an SOS came to them from an odd fairy-like demon. For one, Christo thought the fairies were a one gender race. This fairy proved otherwise. He had begged the Rebel Army to help his master and his other fairy companion. It was under the assumption that he was attacked by either a member of the Lost or a stray demon from the Carnage Realm. Killia wasn't going to let someone get hurt once told about this. Christo admired Killia for his good heart. He would never let anyone die under his watch if he could help it.

The demon…if he was even a demon, was rescued and joined the Rebel Army as a token of his appreciation. There were problems with allowing him in and it wasn't just Christo who had his doubts.

The demon's name was Cube. He was an odd fellow to say the least. Similar to Asagi, he didn't act like a demon nor look like one. His ears were normal, his appearance was very much human like and nothing pointed to him being a demon. When asked about his race, Cube had said he was a Papillion. Christo had to look at his demon encyclopedia to see what the hell that was supposed to be. The group in general was confused by the term. Goldion eventually told them that it was just a fancy term for "butterfly". In other words, it was a subspecies of the Mothmen, but again…Cube showed no signs of actually being a demon.

Goldion was suspicious of Cube. Compared to the others, he had noticed something the others failed to notice. Christo eventually learned that Cube was hiding a huge amount of energy from them. His rescue was not needed given how powerful he truly was. He wasn't from the carnage dimension. He lacked the animosity toward the group that the carnage demons did. He wasn't an angel. Christo would have figured it out right away. He wasn't a human. The wounds he had sustained would have killed any human. This left either a demon or a type of demon they weren't aware of. If Cube was going to keep silent, then he needed to be watched carefully.

…And that didn't happen. Cube got accepted into the group rather easily with his two fairy companions who acted more as his weapons than actual demonic fairies. The way they kept referring themselves as Furniture also rubbed Christo the wrong way. He watched as Cube won the others over rather easily. Seraphina was suspicious of him at first, and while she was angry with how flirtatious he was, his charisma made her flirt back (before bringing up Killia was the only one for her). The same applied to Lieze, but unlike Seraphina, Cube refrained from flirting with her. He respected those who were in actual relationships so his conversations with her were rather pleasant. When it came to Asagi, Cube didn't know how to speak with her and treated her normally. He just didn't know what to think of her relationship with Red Magnus and respected her enough just in case.

Speaking of Magnus, Cube spared with the Scorching Overlord just fine. Even if Cube lost (or pretended to lose so the match wouldn't go on for a long time), Magnus felt that Cube was holding back and kept challenging him.

Cube was very good with children. This got established almost immediately. He knew exactly what needed to be said to Usalia for her to love him immediately. The same applied to Majorita but she was warier of Cube for good reasons. Still, she did appreciate Cube's kindness but would never admit to opening up to him. Zeroken technically applied in the "children" category even if Zeroken was far from being a child. Cube listened to Zeroken and did not once question his tall tales or insult him if he caught him in one of his lies. Overall, they were easy to win over.

What horrified Christo was how even Killia and Void…especially Void were not immune. Killia might have been trusting to everyone but still kept his guard up around Cube if he tried something. However, Cube spoke casually with him. Whatever lies Cube said about his past must have worked on Killia for him to go to him for normal dialogue. Christo made a mental note he was probably just annoyed Killia didn't just talk to him anymore about minuscule things.

That just left Void…and Christo realized that what happened to Void was different from everyone else. Void didn't trust him like he should due to Cube's mysterious nature. He kept him at arm's length and had warned Cube if he tried anything funny the demon would expose him for who he was. Cube laughed it off and said he would do his best to prove him wrong. Christo had overheard one of their "arguments" (not exactly an argument but just Void raising his voice), that confirmed Christo's suspicion about Cube.

Cube did not know who Void was. He wasn't from this Netherworld. It was why he remained casual even in the face of the former demon emperor who threatened to kill him. Cube refused to speak of what realm he was from but insisted that he was harmless. It explained the power spilling out of him. And that was when Christo saw Void test him with an attack that would have killed any normal demon. The blond was far from normal. When Void attacked him without warning, Cube saw right through him and had his two fairies turn into an odd umbrella-like weapon that allowed him to guard the attack without taking any damage (or doing any damage around him). It was like he absorbed the entire attack.

"I am not your enemy," Cube insisted. He still smiled but his smile wavered at the rage Void showed. "Really, I'm just a wanderer. Trust me on this."

Void didn't…at least not initially. Christo had warned the group of what he learned because Void chose not to tell anyone about losing his temper with the easy-going blond. Goldion took him seriously, and the group as a whole did indeed decide to watch Cube just to make sure.

Still, Cube continued to prove how trustworthy he was. He didn't mind the hard labor thrusted upon him. He didn't mind the punishments he took for the sake of trying to set him off. He didn't mind the pranks. He really seemed like he didn't mind this abuse. Then again, he might have been stronger than them and understood why it would be bad to go all out.

Overtime, Cube wasn't an issue in comparison to other former Lost members causing trouble or demons against the Rebel Army for taking former Lost demons (Void, Majorita and Goldion came to mind) in. That was a political problem and Cube was truly clueless on the conflict.

Another issue came that the group did not want to address initially until it became a distraction. It concerned Void again and Christo didn't know what to believe.

Sometime after that one argument, Void and Cube had gotten closer. Void didn't seem capable of making friends and he didn't attach himself to anyone that wasn't his twin sister. Cube's kindness must have done something for Void. Cube's obliviousness to Void's past helped. The mysterious demon continued approaching him despite the threats of being killed. He endured whatever Void threw at him in his crappier moods. Cube just kept smiling and laughing. That must have been contagious enough for Void to stop pushing him away and accept him in his bubble. But there was more than that going on. Christo didn't want to believe but perhaps…even someone like Void Dark was capable of feeling love.

It was hard for Christo to believe this theory, but the more he observed the two, the more he started to confirm this crazy theory. Void's demeanor changed even more than when he first came into the Pocket Dimension. Void often brooded and did his best to help others despite scaring them off. With Cube around, he was more successful due to Cube's cheerfulness. Void started to relax. His shoulders weren't as stiff and his expression started to soften. Void…was starting to become a normal demon capable of a relationship outside of his sister.

This should have just been friendship but there were more signs. The others must have noticed too. Void started talking about Cube and not just limiting himself to Lieze. He had started to accept Cube's offers to hang out and train. Cube would ask the captain of the Pocket Netherworld which Netherworlds were good hangouts, and when Void wasn't working himself to death, Cube took him out. The dark cloud around Void started to vanish every day he got to be around Cube…and that was dangerous. Very dangerous.

It was Void who got some information out of Cube confirming what he was and where he was from. Cube apparently was too embarrassed to admit something about himself so Void had to tell the Rebel Army (or at least the important members. Cube didn't need the entire Pocket Netherworld knowing about it.)

"He's from the Golden Land," Void said simply. "Do you know where the Golden Land is, Father?"

Of course everyone was clueless on what Netherworld that was. Christo had heard about it in Celestia. It was the realm of the creators of the universe. They were in the center of the universe that could only be accessed by a few chosen outsiders. It was rare for any deity of that land to leave the sacred realm. After all, those of the Golden Land considered themselves too good for the outside world.

"…To think he would name off a fictional realm," Goldion started. "…But his demeanor makes sense now."

The group was lost.

"What do you mean, Master?" Zeroken asked. "Cube is Cube…right?"

"The Golden Land is an isolated realm similar to the Carnage Dimension. However, the Golden Land is stated to be in the center of the universe that only a few people have access to."

"Cube didn't know anything about the Lost or the Rebel Army," Christo added to Goldion's statement. "The Golden Land would be the perfect justification on why he wouldn't know who we or Void Dark is."

Goldion nodded his head. "It also explains the golden butterflies."

"Something's wrong with the butterflies, plip?" Usalia questioned.

"The deities of the realm are referred to as sorcerers and witches unlike the ones in the Netherworld," Goldion explained. "They are accompanied by the golden butterflies said to be the souls of the dead that have not arrived to be judged by Celestia or the Netherworld in becoming Prinnies. The Golden Land is said to have retainers they refer to as Furniture. As demeaning as the name is, becoming Furniture is a mutual agreement. The willingness to give your body and soul for the sorcerer or witch you are fond of."

"…Do the beings of the Golden Land also have a high tolerance rate?" Killia asked casually.

"That is correct. The Golden Land has more dangerous things than what is in the outside world. As such, it takes a lot more to kill a being from the Golden Land." Goldion couldn't help but chuckle at that. "It explains how a normal attack from Void that would normally kill a man was only a minor inconvenience for him."

"That doesn't explain why Cube is outside of the Golden Land if his realm is a safe place," Christo mentioned.

"…He said he got into a fight with his old man and left," Void answered simply. "…He doesn't want to talk about anything else besides that."

"…So he's just like you!" Red Magnus declared with a huge laugh. Void's glare shut him up.

"Will that information suffice?"

Void's question was directed to his father who was the most suspicious of the mysterious lech.

"For now. Still, you all need to be cautious of him. Beings from another realm cannot be trusted."

If the Carnage Realm was dangerous, then the Golden Land was equally, if not more, dangerous. However, the Rebel Army thought the opposite once Void told them what they needed to know about Cube. The fact Cube felt safe enough to tell Void showed that he trusted someone who was the former enemy of the universe. If Void got the information out, then surely that meant something. Even Christo was considering trusting Cube if someone like Void trusted him. He just needed one more conclusive evidence Cube was reliable before he would put himself at ease like everyone else.

Christo came to his final conclusion once it became obvious that Void did in fact go out with Cube for training purposes. Most of the time, Cube came back with noticeable bruises because Void went too far. However, Cube proved time and time again that he was capable of enduring the pain that Void hit him with. Void sometimes had some bruises because Cube did in fact retaliate every now and then but when it came to battle, Void seemed less violent in his attacks than before. Cube was the reason for that.

But then other marks started showing up that clearly weren't from battle. Seraphina would have that noblewoman's laugh whenever she spotted something on Cube's neck. Purple bruises were not natural and Cube hid them rather well but they were in places that did not match the injuries he got during sparring matches. Cube laughed it off but wasn't as confident with his excuses as when he admitted to getting his ass kicked. Red Magnus was as oblivious as ever with these types of injuries. Christo caught Killia staring, before blushing and looking away. Lieze in comparison seemed to have some sort of sick satisfaction seeing Cube with those types of injuries. Goldion wasn't paying attention originally and that was probably for the best. And of course, Zeroken, Usalia and Majorita didn't know the implication of those injuries as they look the same except in different areas of the body.

And then those same injuries would show up on Void and all hell went loose. Apparently, Void wasn't as good as hiding his own bruises on his neck and once Goldion found out, there was…some dialogue.

"Cube, I hope you understand the implication of your actions."

"What? I did nothing wrong. We were just sparring," Cube said with a nervous smile. Goldion didn't buy that and Cube got punched across the Pocket Netherworld until he hit a wall.

"Do not lie to me, child," Goldion hissed. "I don't appreciate when you toy around with my son."

Void was actually lost in the conversation. He under reacted to the abuse that Cube sustained from his father because Goldion clearly wasn't done. Lieze had to point it out.

"Void, you have a hickey on your neck," she whispered to him.

It took a moment for Void to register what his sister told him. When his eyes locked with Killia (who was trying his very best not to smirk) was when Void understood why his father was angry. Void's eyes widened in horror and he immediately pulled his collar up.

"F-Father, n-nothing of what you're thinking of happened!"

Yep, it totally happened.

"Void, there is no need to defend this man for his actions," Goldion said simply.

Void opened his mouth to protest but didn't want to incriminate himself any further.

"I expect a man of your age accepting responsibility," Goldion continued to lecture. As expected, Cube suffered minor injuries from a punch that could have killed any normal person. "Your lascivious ways are over."

Cube's body shook from the declaration. "H-Huh? As I said, nothing is going on. We're just…"

Goldion didn't want to hear Cube's excuses. "If I catch you with another person not my son, you will wish you never crossed paths with me."

Goldion was capable of being a scary father when he wanted. It was rare for him to be this angry. Void noticed. It was why he kept his mouth shut knowing arguing would make it worse for him and Cube. The blond sorcerer was completely lost by Goldion's threat. As he left his impression on the two, Lieze let out a sigh she didn't mean to hold in.

"I know Father didn't say this, but I congratulate you two."

Void's expression darkened. "Not you too, Sister…"

Cube chuckled nervously. "Really, there isn't anything going on."

Lieze smiled. "Father might have seen it but I know you're only saying that because of my brother."

At that, Cube's expression changed. Void went from annoyed to having an uncertain look not suited for him. Lieze understood that Void was a prideful demon. Even if he was no longer a Demon Emperor, the last thing he wanted was for anyone to see him having any sort of attachment to anyone outside of her.

"You're really observant," Cube hummed. "Then again, I wonder what other things you caught on your cute little brother that he may not have noticed."

"Bastard!" Void hissed. "You don't get the permission to-"

Lieze's small laugh made Void stop himself immediately.

"I'm glad, Void. Really, I am," she reassured him. "You should be more open about it."

"Sister, you really are misunderstanding the situation," Void insisted. He stopped and noticed the eyes of other demons looking his way. Something inside of him changed again and whatever he was going to say, he decided to not say it. "…Never mind. You and Father have already decided on something in your mind."

Cube probably would have made a joke about Void's short-temper. When Void changed as a person, he was able to control his anger better but the topic only made him flustered. Lieze continued to smile even as her younger twin stormed off. The best part was she was certain Killia was watching from a safe distance. He had something to tease Void with now.

"So, I will make my leave, Princess," Cube teased. He even threw a short wink to go with his flirting.

Killia was in hearing range and shot daggers at Cube. Lieze giggled at Cube's awful attempt at flirting but because she had put two and two together, she didn't seem to mind it as much. Killia didn't care about the revelation. No one was hitting on his girlfriend in front of him.

"Well, that answers the question," Christo announced while pushing his glasses up. "Killia, I don't think you should worry too much."

"…Cube still finds a way to get under my skin even when the truth is out…" Killia groaned.

"Cube can have the one demon that we didn't expect but it's not going to stop his flirtatious personality," Christo reminded him. "What a shame."

Killia grumbled something to himself that sounded like an insult. It was so unlike Killia but the dragonnewt had his issues with Cube as did Void. Christo made a mental note to not get in between Killia and Lieze. He might lash out worse than what Seraphina did on a daily basis.

So while Christo's observation with Cube ended, others were still confused of the argument that transpired. While Zeroken was capable of putting two and two together due to his sense of smell, Usalia and Majorita were lost. Usalia's worried expression was plastered on her face. Cube and Void were friends. Why were there injuries in places that could seriously injure someone? Why did Goldion get so angry? Why was everyone besides Goldion okay with the fighting between Void and Cube? Something was just off.

"…I wonder if those two will be okay, plip…" Usalia mumbled.

"If there's something I learned about Cube, it's that he's tenacious like a cockroach," the purple haired girl hissed. She didn't like Cube due to his stupidity and hanging out with Void. She would be the one to end Void's life. Cube made it hard to do so.

"Cube is a super nice guy, plip…but I'm worried that maybe Void is taking advantage of him…"

It's a possibility but with how Void was now, that was impossible. Still, it wouldn't help to spy on the two and see what was really going on behind the scene.

"Shall I observe them from the shadows?" Majorita asked. "Just say the word and I'll do it."

Majorita obviously had her own agenda. Usalia didn't trust Majorita being alone with Void when the chances of the former Demon General ignoring orders were quite high. Still, Usalia felt like Cube was a safe choice amongst the people who could keep Void safe from Majorita and to keep Void under control.

"That would be most appreciated, plip!" Usalia exclaimed. "But I only need you to watch over them tonight and report to me in the morning. Don't try to take revenge, Majorita, or you'll know what I'll do."

Majorita rolled her eyes. If she did something remotely bad, Usalia would not allow her to grant her wishes. If Majorita couldn't grant her wishes, she would die again. And the one thing she hated more than Void Dark was dying.

"Sure, whatever you say, Usalia," Majorita told her half-heartedly.

"I'm warning you…"

"Cube is with Void. Even if I wanted to, that idiot would give his life for Void Dark."

And that was the most infuriating thing. What did Void do to get someone as affectionate as a puppy?

"Still, if Cube comes back alone, I know who to blame."

Usalia would never fully accept her and that was fine. Majorita deserved the hate from the little girl. It's not like she wanted to be her servant. She simply had no choice.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll report to you tomorrow morning."

Majorita warped out of the area before Usalia could lecture her anymore. She smiled sinisterly to herself. Even if she wasn't allowed to kill Void, she might be able to make it to where Cube did the deed all by himself. After all, no one could trust being alone in a room with Void.

* * *

Majorita followed them until she got the information she needed. Despite Void telling his family that he was out training again, Cube took them to a Netherworld known for its four star hotel. The clerk froze up seeing Void Dark before him but Cube's charisma made him forget that he was serving the former demon emperor. Void grumbled something under his breath but Cube reassured the clerk that nothing would be damaged. Majorita figured out the room number and went ahead of the two.

While Usalia said to check up on Void to make sure that nothing terrible was going on, Majorita wanted to use this opportunity to kill him if things did get out of hand. She could easily blame Cube seeing as how Goldion was on to him. No one would be surprised if Cube killed him in self-defense in Majorita's mind. She hummed wondering how exactly she would do it. Would she wait until the two were distracted and then she revealed herself? Would she wait until they finished sparring in the room and Majorita would finish it off? Or would she attack them the minute they went into the room?

"Uh fu fu…just you wait, Void Dark. You're going to beg for your life when I'm done with you."

Majorita needed to find a place to hide as well as hide her demonic aura. The purple haired demon had a hard time hiding her evil aura but ever since she lost her Overload, she had a better time hiding herself while she trailed Usalia until needed. Surely, her stealth would be enough to hide from Void.

Then again, the place she ended up choosing to hide was the wardrobe. If someone decided to open it, she was a goner. But that didn't seem to be the case when the door opened and Cube's obnoxious voice rang in her ears.

"You're really annoying…" Void complained. "And you have a lot of nerve asking me to follow you after what happened with Father."

"Oh, come on. I couldn't resist the hickey," Cube hummed. "You got to know by now I love showing my affection toward you."

"It's not appreciated."

"Don't start with me, Voidie. Everyone deserves love and happiness. Even a former Demon Emperor such as yourself."

That was a laughable statement. Maybe Majorita would kill Cube too for justifying all the crimes Void has done.

"I thought I told you not to call me that…"

"It's such a cute nickname. It suits someone who is a hidden tsundere."

"…It surprises me how you interpret me as someone I am not…"

"Voidie~," Cube hummed.

"No…"

Void considered leaving Cube behind if he continued this teasing. He couldn't handle this type of dialogue between them. Why would someone even spare a glance his way after everything he did? Fortunately (or unfortunately), Void noticed Cube try to pull a fast one on him and tilted his head away from Cube's lips.

"Heyyyyyy…"

"Don't," Void said firmly. "I don't deserve your affection…"

"But I want to give it to you." Cube ignored Void and tried to kiss him again. When he refused, Cube pulled away immediately. "Void, if you don't want to be pleasured, why not pleasure me?"

For Void, the answer should have been to just leave…again. But if he had a choice over his happiness or making Cube happy, he would pick the latter over the former.

"…Alright…"

Void caving in was so unheard of for Majorita. Why did Cube have so much power over him?!

"I need you naked first~."

Void glared weakly at the older male. He cursed to himself and agreed to Cube's demand. However, for all of Void's aggression, he didn't make the first move. Majorita had never seen the white haired demon so nervous. Cube smirked before doing what Void was supposed to do. At first, Void slapped his hand over Cube's as if telling him not to touch him. But his grip wasn't hard enough and Cube moved his hands gently.

"Come on. I've seen you naked a lot at this point. No need to get nervous."

"Says you…"

"Demons are supposed to be happy with their bodies."

"Don't act like I don't want to strip because I'm insecure. It's not."

Cube's quiet laugh only made Void's frown worsen. The blond was in control of the situation. The former demon emperor had allowed the sorcerer to pull down his pants. Void had shut his eyes at this point. Majorita finally got to see something that she suspected Void of having once she learned of Void's family line. While Cube stared at the cock that had sprung to life after pulling down Void's undergarments, it was the tail that Void was more concerned about. Like Goldion and Lieze, he had a white powdered lion's tail with a rather fluffy black tassel tucked in his pants. Without the tail, it was difficult to determine what race he was. Once his tail was exposed in the open, it immediately started curling up. Lion tails portrayed a lion demon's true feelings at any given time. Cube learned that from Lieze seeing as how he usually saw two moods coming from her (happy and sad). Observing Void's tail, when it curled up, he was clearly anxious. He needed the tail to relax.

"Are you happy now?" Void asked darkly. His tone betrayed how he truly felt.

"I wouldn't be satisfied with just a short striptease," Cube told him in a rather cocky tone. Void hated this part of Cube because it meant he was plotting something sinister.

"…Then what do you want?"

"I need your tail to relax and for that, I want you give me a tailjob~."

Immediately, Void's tail stood up similar to another part of the male body when it was aroused by something or someone. In which case, Cube's words caught him off guard. Majorita too, was speechless at how foolish Cube was. Did he really think he could just casually ask Void to do something as stupid as that?

"I refuse…" Void groaned.

"Why?"

"If it's just a handjob, I'll give it to you. There's no need for you to suggest…weird things…"

In Void's mind, tailjobs were something demons with long tails could do. Laminas, dragons and other reptile demons were all capable of it but here Void was with a rather small tail that wouldn't be of any use.

Cube didn't sound convinced. "Come on, Voidie~. You should know how to do it…or do I need to show you how to do it?"

Void's eyebrow twitched. A small growl escaped his lips. "My tail is not meant for that."

"So I take it as you don't know how to do it."

"I do! Who do you take me for?"

"Then let's see it."

He really had no idea how to do a tailjob. Then again, he didn't know how to do that many sexual actions. Cube has done everything so far when they went out together so all Void could do was watch and learn. Tailjobs were similar to handjobs except using the tail but it meant putting all of your focus into the tail to act like a hand. There were reasons why Void didn't like to have his tail out in the open, and using it for perverted reasons was one of them.

"I'm pretty sure those research books have done its job."

"Those were done by lamias…and I am not a snake…"

"Come on. I'm certain you'll do great."

Unnecessary praise only caused Void to sigh. He would never get used to this.

"I am not going to be held responsible if you're not satisfied."

Even though Void said that, he got into a position on the bed ready to start when Cube was ready. This involved Cube removing his pants. The white haired demon noticed that Cube often didn't remove his clothes when engaging in sexual activities. Cube said that it's not necessary to remove clothes except the pants, but it still made Void wonder why he was always the one that was naked.

Then again, he wasn't going to be staring at Cube while doing this.

"Okay, you can look now~."

"Look" was more like "start". Void didn't want to stare at his partner. His tail approached Cube and attempted to grab his man parts. Unfortunately, he kept grasping air.

"Come on, you can look~."

Void had no choice if he wanted to make this go by faster. He only turned his head for a short bit but saw enough to turn his head back to its original position. Majorita flinched thinking that Void would notice her hiding place. To her surprise, the former Demon Emperor was distracted.

"Void, you've seen my dick plenty of times. No need to act like a girl," Cube teased.

"Don't make me change my mind!" Void hissed. His reddened face hurt his threatening tone.

"Okayyyy~."

Void needed to have his heartbeat slow down. There was no reason to be nervous like Cube said. However, nothing was done between the two and Cube was already half-hard. Was it because he was already aroused by the idea or was something he did get him into that state?

 _This isn't like me._  Void told himself.  _We've already seen each other like this a few times but I don't understand why I'm still nervous. Maybe it was because of Father finding out…_

"Void?"

_From how Sister worded it, most of the Rebel Army might be aware. They'll get the wrong idea…but I don't care what they think of me. I'm already at the point of no return…but Cube…_

"Void? Is something wrong?"

Void realized he had zoned out in front of the blond. Before Cube could ask what Void was thinking, the white haired demon had already wrapped his tail around Cube's cock. After the dramatic silence, Cube didn't think Void would move so fast.

"Silence. I was thinking."

"W-What?!"

The tail pumped once causing Cube to gasp. Another attack from the tail forced the blond into silence. Void debated if his grip hurt the taller male.

"H-Hey, that's good Void. Keep going," encouraged Cube.

Cube's approving sounds allowed Void to continue with no problems. The tail was as firm as Void's hand if not firmer. The blond spotted Void avoiding eye contact while giving the tailjob. Sound was all he needed to determine if he was being successful but it looked like Void didn't want to engage in any sort of dialogue while helping the older male.

"Oh…a little lower…" Cube hummed.

Void obeyed and lowered his tail down. Even though it was his tail doing the work, he still felt the strange pulse. Because Void had his back to Cube, the older male couldn't see how red his face became. He could just blame the room temperature for his redness. Still…Cube wanted to act like he had control of the situation.

"Void…let me see your face," Cube said with a huff. "Please?"

"Not happening…"

"Oh, stop being a tease…ahhh…"

"How about you shut your mouth?"

The white haired demon smirked once he got Cube to shut his mouth because of his stroking. The faster he went, the more his partner lost focus. Feeling a little bold, Void scooted closer to Cube until he felt Cube's ballsack brush against his skin. His body shivered at the small contact but he didn't react as badly as Cube was.

"Ahhh?! Don't tease me like that!"

That unmanly shriek filled Void with glee. "Oh? Whatever could you be talking about?" To assort authority over the situation, he started to rub himself against Cube again while picking up the pace of his tail.

"Ahh…under…uh…handed…"

"I was the Demon Emperor at one time," Void reminded him. "Now, be a good slave and submit to me."

Cube's body shuddered. Void's voice became smoother the more confident he got. This was what the blond wanted. He wanted to reach out to Void and get him to rub himself against his balls even more. The white haired demon smacked his hand.

"You don't get a say in this."

"Ahh…hah…so cruel…"

Void started slowing down as punishment for Cube's defiance. Another thing Void wasn't going to admit was how much he secretly enjoyed this. Cube often egged him on to acting like he was in the past. It served no purpose to Void to go back to his "evil" self. It was just a huge list full of disappointment…but…in bed like this…it was okay to act like his controlling self.

"What's the matter? Have nothing else to say?" Void asked darkly. "I thought I could enjoy myself."

"Guh…that is…ohh…faster, dammit!"

Cube didn't usually curse but when he did, it was because something serious was going down. In this case, it wasn't as serious as he was focused on his cock.

"Don't order me around," Void taunted. "Or do you want me to stop and leave you in this terrible state?"

"No…gnnn…"

All of this teasing made Void just as turned on as Cube was. Not like he would admit it. A part of his mind told him he was allowed to touch himself but forced himself not to. After all, his sole purpose of doing this was to satisfy his partner.

"Voiiiiid…" Cube moaned. "I'm gonna…"

"Oh? Already? I thought you had more endurance than that," Void continued taunting. His heart accelerated the closer Cube was to climax. He picked up the pace making sure that Cube could only moan his name. It made him felt needed. It made him think that he was good at something.

It made him feel loved…

"Ahhh! Void! Cummin' I'm cummin'!"

Void's confident expression faltered feeling the sticky substance splash onto his tail. He should have been used to it at this point, but it still felt odd to him that Void was capable of pleasuring the older male like this.

Pleasure…Cube felt pleasure and bliss…from his tail…

Void wanted to sneak a peek at Cube to see what he looked like but at the same time, he really didn't want to see Cube's flushed face. It was funny how most people would want to see the content look their partner had after cumming. Then again, Void wasn't really a normal demon.

"Satisfied? I'm not doing that again."

Void expected a "nice" answer from Cube. This guy always surprised him. He flinched feeling his ear being touched. He turned in Cube's direction immediately only to be met with lips brushing against his own. Startled, his immediate action was to push the older male away. Cube refused to let him pull away. When did Cube have his arms around him?

Passion was something Void wasn't used to. The desire to keep going and let Cube do whatever he wanted was mixed with his demon pride. The sorcerer pulled away allowing Void some room to breathe.

"You were perfect," Cube hummed as a response.

Weak. Those words made Void weak.

"You're really good at lying to yourself…" Void mumbled weakly. "I could do a half-ass job and you would still insist it was perfection."

"But it's you doing it, Voidie, so it's okay."

"…Enough with the nicknames."

If Lieze saw them, they would look like an old bickering couple. Void hated an analogy like this. This wasn't him. He deserved nothing after all the damage he had done. His heart betrayed him. His body betrayed him. Void…was betraying his brain for something that he had the audacity to have…

"Want me to help you?" Cube asked. "It's not fair if I'm the only one happy."

No, it would perfectly be okay if Void got nothing in return. Cube acknowledging him as a friend was all Void could really ask for. To be with him after everything he had done and the insistence of making him happy was too much.

"No. I'm fine."

"Come on, baby. No need to be shy."

"Just stop. We're done for the night."

He needed to end this now before things got out of control. Cube observed Void carefully. He frowned at this silence.

"You always make me force my hand."

Before Void could ask him what he was talking about, he found himself being pushed on the bed. This was when having his back to Cube proved to backfire on him. He couldn't tell what Cube was going to do until it was already too late.

The sorcerer forced himself on top of Void. Because he had his back turned, he ended up on his belly. Void's heart stopped. He wanted to push the older male off and tell him to back off. However, he didn't know why he froze in place. He was not a scared child! He could trust Cube to not do anything.

"C-Cube…"

Cube knew that Void didn't like this position and for good reasons. This was the former demon emperor who always had to watch his back for traitors. Cube wasn't like the demons Void was used to. He was someone Void could trust.

"…Is it okay if we do it this way?" Cube asked softly.

"…Do what you want, but make it quick."

It was Void's odd way of saying yes. Cube promised to be gentle even though Void didn't think he earned it. If Cube wanted it rough, Void had no right to complain.

So when Void felt something wet against his entrance, he jumped. Cube's hands held him down so he couldn't see what the blond was doing.

"Relax. I'm preparing you," said Cube. "Of course this room doesn't have lube so we have to compromise."

"Ah…but I…" Void bit his tongue. His voice started to waver. He had to have his gruff, dangerous voice at all time. The moment it returned to normal, Void would be back in a vulnerable state.

Cube didn't respond as he went back to preparing him. Majorita covered her mouth. Her mind tried to wrap around what the male sorcerer was doing. From the dialogue, Majorita learned that preparations were needed for sex. When the item wasn't available, saliva needed to be used instead. In which case, Cube had no problem probing his tongue into her former boss's ass. So the term "eat my ass" was an actual thing and not just a form of expression…

"H-Hurry up…" Void hissed.

Cube ignored Void's demand. He stretched his tongue as far as it could go. His hands found its way from Void's legs to his rear. The sorcerer was aware at how insecure he was about his appearance. Besides Lieze, no one knew why Void wore so many clothes regardless of the weather. One would think it was to look cool but one would take a look at both his sister and his father and see that they had no problem showing their bodies off. For Goldion who was a martial artist, it became second nature to him. Lieze was covered up as a girl could get but it didn't stop her boobs from being as large as a cow or her hips being seductively attractive to look at.

 _Focus on, Void. Not his family!_  Cube made a mental note to himself. In comparison to them, Void's figure was smaller. His penis was above average (and something worth showing off) but he was very insecure about his tail and his rear. It's why he had no problem stuffing his tail in his pants even if it wasn't exactly a healthy thing to do. The tail was a sensitive part of Void's body and compared to Lieze's tail, it was smaller. Cube didn't understand lion demon culture but a small tail would lead to a lot of teasing.

"Gnn…Cube…"

Cube stopped his movements hearing Void call out his name. It must have been an accident. Void normally kept his mouth shut.

"Yes, dear?" Cube asked quietly. That snapped Void out of whatever trance he was in.

"Didn't I tell you to hurry up?"

The adorable voice he had when calling his name disappeared without a trace. Cube sighed in defeat. He hoped this was good enough. To make sure, the sorcerer used his hand to spread the hole out. The squishy noise that followed up caused Cube to blush a little.

"I had to make sure you can handle me."

"If you don't hurry up, I'm leaving."

"Man, you are impatient." Cube groaned. "Hopefully, you'll be honest once I'm in."

That wasn't going to happen. Cube wished he had time to rub his length but an impatient Void might actually walk off on him leaving him in this mess. Cube wished that Void didn't make him aroused so easily. There was just something about him that made him hard, just wanting to take the former emperor to himself.

"I'm going to put it in," Cube warned. "If it hurts, tell me."

Cube insisted on acting like a gentleman. Void might not understand sexual ques but Cube was certainly the type of person who would let his carnal desires take over. Void just nodded his head and allowed Cube to do what he pleased. He had delayed it long enough. The sorcerer positioned himself carefully before planting the tip at the entrance. He didn't hesitate to push it in. Majorita watched carefully how penetration between two men worked and thought for a moment it wasn't going to fit. Void surprisingly took Cube in with relative ease. That's what the former demon general would have thought had Void's body not trembled from the amount of pressure Cube put into pushing through.

"Void, are you okay?" Cube asked suspiciously. "I should have been gentler."

"Shut up…" Void snapped. "Don't move until I tell you to...gah…"

 _You should just tell me that I was too rough._  Cube thought grimly to himself. Void's inability to tell the truth to him hurt. This was an intimate act in itself so Void should be more open to his wants and desires.

But wasn't.

It annoyed Cube so much.

He's not trusted enough. He's doomed to stay outside of Void's cold heart. He didn't want that. Not in the slightest.

"H-Hey, I told you not to move."

Cube knew he would anger Void doing this but he was secretly tired of Void keeping his happiness locked away. Wasn't he good enough? Lieze approved and while Goldion was a jerk about it, he also approved of their relationship. What was stopping him?

"Sorry…you're so…hot to look at…" Cube confessed. Even if it was a half-truth. It was close enough.

"I-Idiot! I'm not-"

Void cut himself off once Cube started thrusting into him. The blond started out slow but picked up the pace. Even if Void didn't order him to move, Cube moved at a pace where Void could quickly catch up and tire himself out. The problem was that Cube picked the pace after every gentle word that escaped his lips.

"Jerk…" Void couldn't help but say. He was loud enough for Cube to hear.

"Why? You don't like this pace? Want me to go faster?"

Cube didn't wait for an answer. He did what he said he was going to do. His pace demonstrated the experience he had in this maneuver. The pain at the beginning erupted into pleasure that Void loved but felt he didn't deserve. His grunts became very small pants and it could have become a moan had Void decided to let himself relax around Cube.

The sorcerer knew Void was stubborn to a fault. Cube viewed his inability to not want to make his happiness clear as a bad thing. His body tensed up and followed Cube's movement, but he insisted on keeping his face plastered into the mattress so nothing would come out.

"Heh…Void…don't make me have to force you to be honest…"

When the former emperor didn't respond, Cube stuck to his word. He grabbed onto Void's tail and started to stroke it. Sure enough, he got a reaction even if Void refused to lift his head up.

"Not only can you use your tail instead of your hand, but it's super sensitive too."

Void growled as a response. Cube was certain he heard Void tell him to stop. The sorcerer didn't care too much.

"How does it feel? I'm inside of you and stroking your cute little tail here," Cube purred. "Come on, tell me how you really feel…"

Void refused to do so. Cube moved a little faster as a result, making sure to match his thrusting with gentle strokes. It became increasingly difficult for Void to hold his breath like this. The finishing touch for the blond was leaning over the white haired demon and blowing on his ear.

"S-Stop!"

The most undignified sound came out of the former demon emperor. Void regretted speaking because Cube was having too much fun now.

"Your tail is curling into a heart though~."

"S-Stop talking nonsense, gnn…"

Majorita could see that the blond demon spoke the truth with how Void's tail curled up. She refused to believe this was happening.

"You're so cute," Cube teased. "The former demon emperor of the Netherworld can't handle gentle tail strokes."

"Shut up!" Void shouted as he made the mistake of raising his head. Cube's expression darkened as he hit the prostate at that point. Void bit down a little too late and another disgraceful sound escaped.

"It's just you and me here, Void," Cube reminded him. "You can be honest with me."

It wasn't in Void's style to give in. Cube sighed in disappointment but continued his movements. He picked up the pace to the point where he knew Void wouldn't be able to keep up. As powerful as Void was, he was still not used to these sorts of activities. The white haired demon slammed his face back into the mattress doing his best to keep his voice in. This became increasingly harder to do simply because he was at his limit. If any noises came out, it was all muffled.

"Void," Cube started. His raspy voice caught Void's attention. "I love you~."

No one would have ever said that to Void Dark. It was hard to believe something as stupid as that. Who could love a mass murderer who destroyed seventy percent of the Netherworld?! Still, that was the last thing that Cube needed to do before Void's voice finally cracked.

"D-Don't say…gnn…stuff you don't…gah…mean…"

"…Since when have I lied to you?"

Void didn't get a chance for a snarky comeback sentence. His body demanded the pleasure his partner gave him. It spoke the truth and Void hated his body.

"I'm going to cum inside…" Cube suddenly said catching Void off guard.

"D-Don't, you idi…gnnn?!"

Void didn't think Cube could thrust any faster yet was proven wrong. He could no longer keep up and any sense of logic got thrown out the window. Why was he so close to cumming? Why was he enjoying this? Why did he want the blond to ejaculate inside of him?

Cube's grunt caused Void to shiver.

"S-Shit! What are you doing?!" Cube asked in disbelief. "You can't tighten on me now!"

The image made Majorita want to barf. How could the former demon emperor enjoy something like…

"I'm at my limit Void," Cube warned his younger partner. "Gonna cum~."

In a last ditch effort to maintain his pride, Void slammed his face back into the mattress. He made it harder to breathe due to how Cube held onto him. Cube thrusts were hard and fast that Void couldn't stop himself from cumming himself. His body came undone but his orgasm only intensified because of Cube. The blond came inside despite Void's protests. The feeling was weird but wonderful. The hot semen filled him up to the brim. Cube always had a lot of semen stored up that having one orgasm was never enough for the bastard. If Cube had his way, he would screw him all night. As powerful as Void was, he didn't have the endurance…yet.

"Oh…ohh! Void! Amazing! You're amazing!"

That dialogue was as cringy as it sounded…but Void's heart didn't stop pounding. It didn't stop Void from letting a disgruntled noise feeling Cube fall on top of him (and not pulling out when he should have).

"…Get off me…" Void groaned.

"I'm not heavy," Cube told him. He was still out of breath. "Just…let me rest."

It's not like Void could argue back. He sighed in disappointment but made no more protests to get Cube off of him. This opportunity presented Majorita the chance to escape. She could have exposed them for what they did behind closed doors but she was sick to her stomach at this point. Men were truly disgusting and Cube corrupted Void's image of the Demon Emperor even more than before. It just took a few minutes and now Majorita wanted nothing to do with them anymore.

She made haste and made sure she was quiet when sneaking out. Void's position prevented him from hearing (much less seeing) an intruder in the room while Cube wouldn't care even if he did feel something was off. Either way, the night was ruined and Majorita needed to play it off like she didn't just see two guys having sex.

* * *

Majorita remained shell shocked once the next day came around. The other members of the rebel except Magnus and Usalia knew what might be going on. The looks they had made more sense. Lieze spoke about how Void was finally learning to rely on someone. Killia agreed but it was obvious he was glad that Void was attached to someone other than his sister. Seraphina felt awkward about the situation but it meant that if Void admitted to what he was doing with Cube, her father would stop trying to get her to marry him. Christo murmured something about how even demon emperors could fall in love. Zeroken didn't exactly know but he could catch an odd scent on Void that matched Cube. Asagi went up to Cube and asked him for advice on scoring (which Asagi thought no one saw her but Majorita paid good attention to her). Goldion was the one who gave Cube a hard time believing he was hurting his son at first until it became obvious where the bruises came from. Then he just laughed it off and gave his silent approval.

Of course, Void was still in denial and Cube wouldn't say anything if he was in that state. He was too proud to admit something like that anyway. In Majorita's mind, this loser demon that Void was seeing continued to shatter her image of Void. The former demon emperor had already done that to her. He lied to her, threw her away like garbage and stole her powers. He admitted that he never wanted a utopia and everything he did was for his sister. The fact that he had a huge sister complex hurt how she viewed this powerful demon. Having trust issues should have been obvious but now this secret relationship that demonstrated how inept Void was with conversation once he was forced to become "normal" really hurt it. The Void Dark in her mind was a powerful, menacing demon that needed her. Not some demon that needed to be reassured of his role and had no problem taking it up the ass.

The last part probably disturbed Majorita more than anything. She was so glad she didn't see the look Void had on his face but it was probably something disgusting. If she thought about last night, she would puke and ask Usalia if she could rest for the day simply because it was too much. Usalia was too meddlesome for her own good.

"Majorita, did you find out what is going on between Void and Cube, plip?"

"…They're just sparring," Majorita answered reluctantly. "And Void Dark doesn't mind it if Cube is rough on him."

That answer was satisfactory for Usalia.

"Oh, so they're just training like Void claimed, plip. Now I can tell Cube to be gentle, plip."

"Usalia, I don't think that's…"

Usalia was already rolling away with her Prinny. Majorita groaned wondering how they were going to take it. She had to follow the Toto Bunny Ruler to wherever she was going albeit slowly. She should have been glad she witnessed the end of the conversation.

"I'm always gentle with Void," Cube exclaimed. "I just went too far that one time."

Void's expression darkened that it did in fact scare Usalia. "Just that one time? Give me a break with your crap."

"But you didn't mind, so-owwww!"

Void had no problem using his powers to put Cube in a stranglehold. Usalia moved away worried for the newcomer but Cube didn't seem all that hurt. In fact, he was still laughing despite Void's temper flaring.

"If you say anything again, I'll give you something to cry about."

"Oww! Oww! Oww! Okay! I won't! Can't breathe, Voidie~."

The nickname caused Void to drop the sorcerer but his mood dropped. Usalia felt this would be a good time to leave. Majorita sighed again, thinking how Usalia failed to understand the double innuendo in Cube's dialogue. That was why Void was so frustrated. Cube could get away with talking about sex to a little girl and she wouldn't even notice.

"You're worse than what I've imagined…" Void groaned.

"Hey, just beat me in the next sparring match so you can have your way."

"If you're going to cheat, then I don't see the point."

"Oh, come on~. You lost on purpose."

"…You better be lucky no one is around to hear that."

Oh, Majorita heard that and again, she continued to feel disgusted. Void Dark never gave into someone's demand. Then again…Cube was probably lying about that one. Her expression paled seeing Cube relaxing after Void let him go. The blond didn't seem the least bit upset. In fact, Void was taken off guard by how Cube approached him with his ever gentle (and surely fake) smile.

"If you really don't want me to win, I will throw our match."

"…That's not the point. If you're strong, then fight with all your might…"

"I'm not as strong as you though," Cube said with a sigh. "My body is just meant to take punishment."

Void's sour expression still didn't go away. The negative aura that came off of him started to disappear and it didn't take a genius to notice Cube's words had some effect.

"…Whatever…" Void finally said. "Do what you want."

Void wanted to leave Cube's side quickly. Before Void dismissed himself, Majorita caught an expression the old Void Dark never had. He had a very small smile (and was Void Dark blushing? Nope, that wasn't him) on his face. Cube didn't see it because of how Void turned away from him. Cube would think Void was mad at him when it was the exact opposite.

Majorita shook her head in annoyance and disappeared. The man that she swore to kill became more pitiful by the minute. The more she looked at him, the harder it became to want to kill a man who had become the one thing Majorita wished he wouldn't become. A demon capable of positive affections and could feel real pain like everyone else…

**Author's Note:**

> Done with 11092 words. Notes!
> 
> 1\. I have a lot of headcanons about Disgaea 5 post game from how normal demons could react to Void being a "good demon" now or how Usalia is stuck with her parent's killer as a retainer (whether she likes it or not). I believe this is the original Asagi so she is more of a character for me to acknowledge than any other game where I just can't stand her TBH.
> 
> 2\. A Papillion is a superfamily of the butterfly species. They are not moths and if they were demons, they would have a more humanoid appearance than what Disgaea has given us (Virtue is the sole exception obviously). Butterflies are prettier obviously and less powerful in terms of fighting. Cube lacks any features that would point to him being a demon in general. It's why he's referred to as a sorcerer (a deity of the Golden Land).
> 
> 3\. I got the impression that Goldion doesn't like men who are huge flirts. Seraphina trolled Killia so hard that Goldion got mad and said they needed to have a talk. Even if Sera was lying, Goldion takes having more than one lover very seriously. Imagine someone who was an actual flirt going for one of his kids. Goldion may not have been the best with Void but he can sure as hell avoid his son from getting with anyone (guy or girl) who is notorious for flirting with others.
> 
> 4\. I wonder how believable it is for Void to fall in love with someone. Void is full of self-loathing and doesn't believe he deserves happiness after what he has done. The fact he gets to have a family again is just lucky for him but anything else does seem like it wouldn't be fitting for a former demon emperor. It's why I picked Cube who has no idea who Void is nor cares thus making it easier to befriend him. Void is shown to be socially awkward in his dialogue because of how anti-social and scary he's been. Cube is very suave in comparison which adds to the whole "Goldion doesn't trust no handsome lech".


End file.
